1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detecting circuits, and particularly to a polyphase source detecting circuit which can detect each phase source of a polyphase source.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, polyphase sources such as a three-phase source are widely used in power supply systems of many electronic products. When a polyphase source used for an electronic product works, a detecting circuit needs to be used to detect work status of the polyphase source. However, if one phase source of the polyphase source does not work, the conventional detecting circuit cannot detect the abnormal phase source, the polyphase source will continue to work, thereby increasing the load to the remaining phase sources, which may damage the polyphase source.
What is needed is to provide a polyphase source detecting circuit which can detect each phase source of a polyphase source.